Spending Vacations Together
by NarutoLover628
Summary: The gang is gonna spend their first school year away from each other. Many changes occur and romances bloom. Junior year is gonna be interesting for all of them. The groms are gonna try to see each other as often as they can though whenever they have a break from school. See the times they visit each other. *Loseph* and maybe some ReeFin in later chapters.
1. Goodbye, Summer

This is my first Stoked fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

(:

* * *

There was about a week left before everyone had to go home until next year.

"I had a fun time, Ty. Thank you." Kelly thanked as she held Ty around his waist. They just got back from seeing a movie and they were walking home.

"I had fun too. You're welcome." Ty welcomed.

"So, is it official? Are we back together?" Kelly wondered.

"I believe so. I guess you can say we are dating again." Ty confessed. They passed the groms and they all made eye contact with each other.

"Hey, bro. Wanna get a snack? I'm kinda hungry." Lo asked her older brother.

"Um. Sure. I guess I could eat." Ty let go of Kelly and she looked a little upset.

"But, what about our date?" Kelly whined. Ty just looked at her.

"But..it's over now. The movie is done and I walked you here." Ty pointed out.

"So, that's it for tonight?" Kelly asked and Ty gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, kay? I wanna go out to eat a quick bite with my sister." Ty said as Kelly nodded her head. The Ridgemount siblings left, leaving Kelly and the groms behind.

"So, you're dating Ty again?" Emma asked, getting jealous.

"Yes, I am." Kelly smiled and smirked after she saw Emma's jealous expression. "Jealous?"

"Um..No..I'm not.I'm over him." Emma lied. No one was convinced. Kelly then left.

"Man. That sucks." Reef tried to sympathize with Emma.

"Great. Of course he'll date her again." Emma sighed. "Maybe Lo can help me break them up."

"Actually, I don't think she'll do that this time." Broseph claimed.

"Why not? She hates her though." Emma reminded him.

"Well, not anymore." Lance told them.

"Yeah. They're kinda friends now." Ripper broke the news.

"It makes sense. They got along before Kelly started working at the hotel. Then, they started hating each other because Kelly thought Lo was a spoiled brat..." Broseph started until he was interrupted.

"Which she is." Fin rushed in. Broseph looked at her pissed off.

"Anyway..Yeah. So, they kinda hated each other for a few years, and somehow they eventually made up again."

"It shocked us all." Lance admitted.

"What?!." Emma, Fin, and Reef exclaimed.

"Yeah. They finally made up. That'll make hanging out better now." Ripper confessed.

"Why's that?" Finn wondered.

"Because our group is now complete again." Johnny started. "Ty, Ripper, Lance, Kelly, Lo, Broseph, Zack, and me."

"Zack? You mean the waiter at the dining hall?" Emma questioned and Johnny nodded his head.

"That's the one. Yeah, we all wanted to be at the hotel. The eight of us are actually really close, but it was awkward when Kelly and Lo got into the argument. The group split up a bit and Lo and Ty drifted away from each other because Kelly and Ty had a thing with each other." Broseph continued.

"Lo and Ty that close? They don't seem that close. Ty and George seem to have a better relationship." Fin told her opinion on it.

"Oh, they were practically inseparable before the fight. Lo got pissed because Ty chose Kelly over his own sister and she felt betrayed." Johnny added in.

"What was the fight about though? It couldn't have been just because Kelly finally realized Lo's a spoiled brat." Fin wondered.

"She's not that spoiled. She acts like it, but she's really not." Ripper defended. "It's an act. She's actually less selfish than you think."

"The fight was because Lo thought Kelly was a gold digger and only stayed with them because of that." Lance jumped in.

"She even admitted it and Ty still didn't believe Lo!" Broseph said, starting to get mad at the memory.

"That doesn't make any sense. Zack made it seem like he hated Kelly while at work." Emma recalled.

"He was on Lo's side and stood by her completely, along with Bro and me." Johnny pointed to Broseph and back at himself. "Ripper and Lance were neutral and Ty and Kelly took Kelly's side."

"So, how did Lo and Ty make up?" Emma wanted to know.

"Oh my. We went out to dinner, me, her, Johnny, Ripper, and Lance, and Ty and Kelly were there too, but they were alone. Kelly and Lo started fighting and Kelly ended up dumping some salad and Lobster sauce on Lo and she ran away crying to the girl's bathroom. Ty followed her, going as far as going in the bathroom too and kicking all the other girls out. Lo ended up telling Ty how she felt and he did the same thing. They hugged it out and Ty talked to Kelly alone and soon they talked about it and made up after Kelly treated Lo to a spa session." Broseph recapped. "It happened about a week ago."

"Wow. I never knew." Emma told.

"You guys seem really close though." Reef told Broseph.

"We've been friends for twelve years. Our families always got along. Her parents and my parents are good friends. My parents actually got Lo's parents together, so that's why my family is so involved with their family. We actually have a room here in the hotel and my mom has a surf shop just a block away. We live here for cheap because of our relationship. Grommet is best friends with George, and I'm friends with Lo and Ty." Broseph explained,

"Yeah, well it's a little more than that." Ripper smirked.

"No it's not." Bro quickly denied.

"Whoah. Don't tell me you like her." Fin didn't want it to be true.

"Well, I mean..I don't know. We're best friends. I don't know if I like her as a friend or more." Bro admitted.

"Someone definitely likes Lo." Emma teased.

"I..Whatever. I gotta go." Broseph started making his way to the hotel.

"Where ya going, Bro?" Reef questioned.

"Zack gets off work in a few minutes. Him and I are staying at my mom's place tonight." Broseph looked back, but continued walking.

"Does he know you like her?" Reef wondered.

"I'm pretty sure he has an idea...Wait..I mean..No. 'Cause I don't like her." Broseph denied.

"Really convincing. Keep telling yourself that." Reef laughed as Broseph stormed away, ignoring them.

* * *

"So, do you like him..Or what?" Ty asked his only sister as they were at the 'Pirate Ship'.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, he's my best friend for goodness sake! I don't know if I could like him like that. He won't like me back and it'll be awkward and I can't be friends with him anymore." Lo claimed, sipping her milkshake.

"Why's that?"

"You can't be just friends with someone you love." Lo said, realizing she slipped.

"Aha! I knew it." Zack came as he pulled a chair to join the siblings. "I knew you started growing feelings for Broseph."

"How do you know?" Lo wondered. "And how do you know we were talking about Broseph?"

"Just a hunch. And I see the way you two are. Don't forget that I am one of your best friends too, so I DO know stuff about you guys."

"Whatever. Just please don't tell him anything." Lo pleaded.

"Of course. I'm actually sleeping over his place tonight. I just got off work and I told him to meet me here. So, I'm gonna crash this party until he comes to pick me up, if you don't mind."

"No, it's fine." Ty said.

"We don't mind." Lo said honestly.

"Sweet. By the way, just wondering. Would you ever date him?" Zack wondered as Ty and him looked at Lo. She just sighed.

"I don't know. I feel like if we do end up dating, we could probably make it last. If we do break up for some unknown reason though, we can't be friends again. It'll be too awkward."

"True. But, I don't see you guys breaking up." Ty told the female.

"Me neither. You guys are two peas in a pod." Zack told his opinion.

"Speak of the devil." Ty said as Broseph walked in the dining hall.

"I'll see you guys later." Zack told his friends as he winked at Lo, making sure she knew her secret was safe.

* * *

It was nearing the end of summer and everyone was about to get ready to leave to go back home. Fin, Reef, and Emma did not want to say good bye to Lo, Broseph, and Johnny.

"You know, in the end, this was a pretty fun summer." Fin claimed.

"You guys are gonna come back next summer, right?" Lo asked hopefully.

"Of course. I want to. It'll be fun to see you guys again." Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah, but working for Bummer won't be. The guy's a fricken slave driver." Reef complained.

"You know, he's not that bad of a person though." Lo tried to defend her boss.

"Not that bad? He's the worst!" Fin declared.

"Yeah, but he's pretty chill when you get to know him." Johnny added in.

"Yeah. He's cool when he's not your boss." Broseph chimed in. "We've known him before we started working here."

"I've known him since I was born, so that's sixteen years we've known each other." Lo claimed. "He's almost like an uncle to me."

"He's still a dick. I don't think I could think of him as anything else." Fin said, and Reef and Emma nodded their heads.

"Anyway, are you guys gonna come visit during break?" Broseph asked, trying to change the subject.

"Maybe. We kinda can't pay for a flight all the time though." Emma confessed.

"Oh I'm sure daddy will pay for your tickets. Oh my gosh! You can come during Christmas and Thanksgiving and Easter break and we can see if we can make a few weekend trip sometimes." Lo suggested.

"That would be nice. I can't wait." Emma was excited.

"Anyway, we need to go now. Kahuna is gonna leave soon and we won't be on that bus. We kinda need to make it." Reef told the group.

"Okay. Sounds good. Keep in contact. Seriously." Lo demanded.

"Will do. And post the pictures we all took on facebook. I want them." Fin admitted.

"Will do." Lo told her as her and Fin hugged.

"Bro. Get her." Reef told Broseph. "Make her yours."

"I will, bro. I will. She will be mine. Eventually." Broseph told his friend as they both turned their heads to see the hotel manager's daughter.

The next few minutes were spent saying their goodbyes and watching Emma, Reef, and Fin leave until they see each other next time.

* * *

"This feels weird now." Broseph told the remaining groms. "Half the gang is gone."

"True. What do we do now?" Johnny asked the other two.

"Wanna see a movie? Zack gets off in half an hour and Lance and Ripper don't work today." Lo checked her phone.

"Sweet. I'm in." Broseph told as Johnny nodded his head.

* * *

"It's good to see you guys again. I was wondering when you were gonna come see me." Kahuna almost felt hurt. He just got back from dropping the groms off at airport and now he's back running the movie stand.

"Sorry. The gang left to go back home and we just want to watch a movie now." Johnny told the crazy old man.

"After the movie, wanna join us for dinner? We're having it back in the Penthouse." Lo invited.

"Sweet. I'll be there."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Let me know what you wanna see in later chapters.

Please review

(:


	2. They're Here

Sorry for the long wait.

Please enjoy this chapter! (:

* * *

"I don't know, Cupcake. Thanksgiving is a holiday for family. Same with Christmas." Mr. Ridgemount told his daughter. Both parents and Lo were in Mr. Ridgemount's office talking.

"I know, daddy. But, we all talked about it and no one is really doing anything big for Thanksgiving anyway." Lo confessed.

"Well, I mean.." Lo cut off her dad.

"Well, if you don't want them to spend the holiday with us, can they come the week before? We all have a week off. We get off Wednesday and go back the following Wednesday." Lo admitted.

"Why so long?" Momma Ridgemount asked.

"I don't know. Our school is cool like that. We also have three weeks off for Christmas, which is ah-mazing." Lo smiled.

"What are you planning on doing here for the week? It's October and that means it will be too cold to go surfing. What else is there to do?" Mrs. R asked.

(A.N. In case you don't know, Thanksgiving is the second Monday in October and people don't usually have a long break, but they do in this story.)

"We'll think of something. We always do." Lo smirked.

"Okay. What about sleeping arrangements? I'm not gonna have that Reef sleep in the penthouse. He'll destroy something!" Mr. R claimed.

"Oh, Broseph and I figured it out. The girls can stay in the penthouse, while the guys stay with Broseph and his family."

"You guys really thought about this." Mrs. R commented.

"Thanks. We really want this to happen." Lo pleaded.

"Well, you are doing well in school so far. I guess your friends can spend the week with us." Mr. R told his only daughter.

"EEEK! Thank you, daddy!" Lo ran up and hugged her dad's neck and kissed his cheek. "Mom." Lo went up and hugged her around the neck. "I gotta tell the others." With that, Lo ran out of the room.

"What did we just do?" Mr. R asked as he held his head and shook it.

"Made Lo happy." Mrs. R smiled.

* * *

"Sweet! I'm so pumped!" Broseph shouted as Lo just got done telling him and Johnny the good news.

"What are you cheering about?" Ty walked in Lo's room and sat on her bed.

"The gang is gonna stay here for a week during Thanksgiving break." Johnny shortened the story.

"Cool. Kelly is spending Thanksgiving eve here, so everyone can see her too." Ty smirked.

"But, everyone hates her." Johnny claimed.

"I know." Ty smirked. "That's why I said it."

"Wow. You are evil!" Johnny joked.

* * *

"Yay! I'm so excited! I'm so glad your parents said yes! I can't wait! It's only been about a month and I already miss you guys like crazy." Emma squealed as her, Fin, Reef, Lo, Broseph, and Johnny were all video chatting. Lo, Broseph, and Johnny were on Lo's computer in her room.

"Sweet. So, what are the deets?" Fin asked.

"The plane will pick you guys up between 12-2 in the afternoon next week. Emma is first, Reef is second, and Fin, you're last. After Fin is picked up, it will take about an hour for you guys to come here and then around the same time, you guys will be dropped off the next week. The girls are staying with me and the guys are staying with Bro." Lo explained while painting her toenails on her bed.

"Sweet. Sounds great. I'm glad we have a whole week off. This is gonna be a sick vaca!" Reef exclaimed.

"You guys sure your parents are okay with this though?" Johnny asked.

"Yep. Nothing to worry about here." Reef claimed as he was leaning his chair on two legs.

"My folks are okay with it." Emma claimed.

"Mine too." Fin said.

"Great. Can't wait til next week." Bro proclaimed.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH! Me neither! Seriously." Emma squealed again.

"Your squeals are so loud, Em. I have headphones in and I'm afraid you're gonna ruin my eardrums." Fin announced.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy." Emma claimed.

"We know that. Calm down a bit though." Fin sighed.

"Weeeeeell, we gotta go. Dinner should be done in a few minutes and the Kahuna should be here any second now." Lo stated and got off her bed. Her toenails done. Just then, Kahuna barges in the room, and without even knocking.

"Hey, bros. What's up?" Kahuna asked as he jumped on Lo's bed.

"Hey, Kahuna." Fin greeted politely. Kahuna looked up and jumped off the bed to walk closer to Lo's computer. He shoved Broseph and Johnny out of the way.

"Heyyyyyy, dudes. It's been awhile since I last saw you. What's happening?" Kahuna questioned.

"I'll be right back." Lo then left her room, leaving the three males in there to talk to their three friends online.

* * *

"So, what's going on? When is everyone gonna get here? Tell me what you have planned so far." Mr. R told his only daughter as everyone was eating. Tonight, they had steak, rice, green beans, and mashed potatoes.

"Well, next week on Wednesday, they'll get picked up and they should get here at around 3-4 in the afternoon. Like I said, the girls will stay here and the boys will stay with Broseph." Lo nodded towards Bro. "And, what we have planned? Well, we could go out in town and go to the movies, catch up and talk, I don't know. Whatever they wanna do." Lo finished.

"Why does Lo get to have friends over and I can't?" George whined.

"Because you don't have friends." Lo claimed and Broseph, Johnny, and Ty started snickering.

"Lauren. That's not very nice." Mr. R berated the teenager.

"It's true." Lo muttered as she picked at her steak, finally deciding to eat it.

"Eat your green beans, Johnny." Mrs. R commanded.

"Oh, no thank you, Momma Ridge. I don't really like green beans that much." Johnny tried to protest eating the vegetable.

"Well, they're good for you. Eat it." Mrs. R demanded.

"I mean. I just don't like.." Johnny was cut off.

"Don't insult my cooking." Mrs. R defended. "I worked really hard preparing this meal. I haven't cooked a meal in a while and you just come here and insult it."

"No. I'm not insulting your cooking. I like it very much." Johnny tried saying.

"Then why aren't you eating it?" Mrs. R is getting defensive.

"I just don't like green beans." Johnny claimed.

"That's like saying you don't like my husband." Mrs. R said. No logic anywhere.

"No it isn't!" Johnny claimed.

"Oh, so now you're raising your voice at me?" Mrs. R questioned.

"No. I'm just.." Johnny tried to say.

"Eat your green beans, honey." Mrs. Ridgemount finalized. Johnny sighed.

"Yes, ma'am." Johnny then reluctantly started eating the green beans.

"Someone's on their period." George muttered.

"Do you wanna get sent to bed early, without dessert, George? I'd shut up if I were you." Mrs. R told. Lo tried hiding a snicker. "What are you snickering at?"

"Nothing, mommy. I'll give you some chocolate after dinner, if you'd like." Lo offered.

"I don't want your pity chocolate." Mrs. R commented, taking a bite from her steak.

* * *

"Yo. Can I please stay the night? I got into another fight with my mom and I don't know where to stay." Broseph asked his best friend.

"Sure. I'll ask daddy." With that, Lo left to ask her dad.

"Bro, you could stay with me if you'd like. We have room too." Johnny offered.

"I know. But, I like Lo's place better. No offense." Bro told his friend.

"I know. I like her place more too." Johnny sighed.

"Sleep over too. The more, the merrier." Bro suggested.

"Okay. I'll ask."

* * *

"So, let's talk. You and me." Ty sat down on his bed and Broseph standing up. They're both in Ty's room.

"Sure. What's up?" Bro asked his best friend's brother.

"What do you feel towards my sister?" Ty asked in all seriousness. Broseph just looked at him.

"Well, I mean.." Bro started.

"Honestly. Please. I can tell when you're lying. Keep that in mind." Ty smirked. Bro sighed.

"I honestly like her. A lot. More than I should." Bro admitted.

"More than you should? What makes you say that?" Ty asked. Bro shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think she likes me that way." Bro shrugged it off.

"What makes you say that?" Ty wondered. Last time he checked, his sister liked the man in front of him.

"Well, I don't know. She doesn't appear to show any signs of her liking me." Bro put his head down.

"What if a little birdy told me otherwise?" Ty asked slyly. Bro looked up at Ty.

"What are you getting at?" Bro asked slowly. Ty shrugged.

"I know Lo. I know you. I can see the way she shows affection to you and how she shows affection to Johnny or Zack or even Reef. I know there is a difference." Ty told.

"That's because I'm her _best_ friend." Bro pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. I can see the difference still. I know my baby sister. You have to look _really_ close to see the difference." Ty confessed. Bro sighed.

* * *

"They're supposed to be here soon! Emma texted me a few minutes ago and said that Kahuna picked them up at the airport and they're on their way! They should be here any minute now!" Lo exclaimed.

"Wow. If it's like this now, imagine when they actually get here. It's gonna be so loud." Bro claimed, and Ty and Johnny nodded their heads.

"I feel a headache coming in." Mr. R held his head.

"Why do I have to be here too? They're not my friends." George pouted.

"Because I'm not leaving you alone in the penthouse. Remember last time?" Mrs. R reminded.

"That was ONE time!" George defended himself. Just then a horn was heard and Lo looked out the window.

"They're here!" Lo exclaimed. She was about to step outside when her dad stopped her.

"Lauren. You can't go outside. It's too cold and you don't have a sweater on." Mr. R pointed out. Sure enough, Lo wasn't wearing a sweater.

"Ah. The groms are here, huh?" Andrew Baumer joined everyone.

"We aren't groms anymore." Bro stated.

"You are until we get a new summer staff." Bummer pointed out.

"Hey, guys!" Emma ran inside the hotel.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lo screamed as she ran up to her friends to hug them.

* * *

What do you think?  
Please review and let me know!


	3. Complicated Love

Sorry for the long update!  
Please enjoy this chapter! (:

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lo screamed as she ran up to her friends to hug them. Lo was so happy to see her friends. It's only be a little more than a month since she saw her summer friends, but she still missed them.

"Good to see you too, Lo." Fin said while she was being crushed to death by a hug. "You can let go anytime now."

"Sorry. I just missed you guys. You have no idea how much girl time we need." Lo answered.

"Don't you have girl friends here?" Reef asked.

"Not close ones. Kelly is my closest girl friend, but she just won't understand. I usually hang out with guys." Lo explained pointing her thumb to Ty, Broseph, and Johnny.

"Ah. Gotcha." Fin said in understanding.

"Soooo, that is why you two lovely ladies are staying with me this week." Lo smiled. "Also because daddy doesn't want Reef sleeping in the penthouse."

"Aw. Come on. I accidentally broke the door ONCE!" Reef couldn't live it down. Mr. Ridgemount sure hates him.

"Okay. So, let's put all your stuff in your rooms and we'll go eat dinner at the Pirate Ship." Lo suggested.

"Sweet. I'm in. I could eat." Fin stated.

"But, first." Lo stopped and gave her phone to her mom. "PICTURE TIME!" Everyone shook their heads, but obliged anyway.

* * *

"So then I punched him in his face." Fin finished explaining her story to the group at the dinner table.

"Wow. I don't think I'd ever be able to punch someone in the face like that." Emma said. "I don't think I'd be able to punch anyone in the face ever."

"Eh. He deserved it. He shouldn't have touched me like that." Fin shrugged. "He had NO right to do that!"

"I'm glad you defended yourself. We need more women who defends themselves!" Lo chanted with a fist. Fin chuckled.

"You have your brother and daddy to help you, Lo. I don't think anyone would mess with you anyway."

"Still." Lo drank her smoothie. "Maybe I could take a self defense class."

"A self defense class? I've known you for only a few months, but you're crazy. I know you would be able to hold your ground in a fight." Reef told his ex girlfriend. Lo shrugged.

"Anyway. While we're here, what do you have planned?" Emma asked.

"Oh. I made a list of things to do. However, I think daddy wants to take us to Hawaii for a few days, if you're all okay with that. If not, we can stay here."

"Hawaii?! Oh my gosh! Yes! Let's go!" Emma exclaimed. She's never been to Hawaii before, but she's always wanted to go.

"I'm down for Hawaii." Fin said.

"ALOHA!" Reef stated.

"Sweet. I'll let him know. I think we're leaving late Thursday and coming back early Sunday."

"It must be nice to be rich." Fin sighed a bit into her hand. Lo shrugged.

"It has it's perks."

"Unfortunately, Grommet is coming too." Broseph said.

"And Kelly is as well." Johnny added. Emma made a noise of annoyance. Fin patted her back.

"It's fine. It'll only be for a few days."

"Yeah. And, it's Hawaii!" Reef exclaimed. "I bet the waves there are more sick than here."

"Oh, they are." Broseph claimed. He's been there before with Lo and her family. So has Johnny and the other guys in their group of friends.

"SWEEEEEEEEEETTTT!" Reef proclaimed. "I CAN'T WAIT!"

* * *

"I don't know. It's weird. I like him, but I don't know if it's more of a friendship like or a relationship like." Lo sighed. The three girls were all hanging out in Lo's room gossiping.

"I know how you feel." Fin said.

"Yeah, but you don't see Reef as much as I see Broseph." Lo pointed out.

"How do you know I'm talking about Reef?" Fin looked at her.

"Please, girl. I know you. I know you like Reef." Lo smirked. Fin sighed.

"You know, Broseph and you make a cute couple." Fin said.

"So do you and Reef." Lo smiled.

"So do me and Ty." Emma added in. Lo rolled her eyes.

"Honey, you need to get over him. He's dating Kelly. He's really happy." Lo broke the news again.

"I still can't believe it! I'm better than her!" Emma was going off. Lo rolled her eyes again.

"Ya know, if you want to date Reef, I'm okay with it." Lo turned her attention to Fin. Lo dated Reef for two months, but they ended it. They're still good friends, but she wants Fin to know that she's okay with her and him dating.

"Really? Thanks. Hopefully we get together soon. I mean, it's so hard to see him when he's there and I'm not." Fin sighed.

"I think long distance relationships are cute. They make the time you spend together more valuable." Lo stated. "That's why I always love spending time with you guys."

"I guess you're right." Fin said, and then started eating a mini sandwich from the plate in front of all the girls. "So, what are you gonna do with Broseph?" Lo sighed.

"I like him. I can't keep denying my feelings for him." Lo sighed. "I just hope he would make a move soon. I can't keep pretending I'm okay with where our relationship stands at the moment." Fin and Emma nodded their heads.

"I understand completely." Emma put a hand on Lo's shoulder.

* * *

"I like her, but she likes almost two hours from me. I'd never be able to see her!" Reef exclaimed as him, Johnny, and Broseph were in Broseph's room.

"I feel ya. Emma lives far away." Johnny sighed. "She's also still into Ty, even though he doesn't like her."

"Girls are weird. I like sandwiches." Broseph claimed while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Speaking of girls, what's going on with you and Lo?" Reef asked slyly.

"What about it? We're best friends." Bro claimed.

"You can't be just friends with someone you like more than a friend. It never works like that." Reef explained.

"What about you and Fin?" Bro asked. Reef sighed.

"It's different for us. I barely see her. You, on the other hand, see Lo everyday." Reef claimed. "You have more of a chance than I do with Fin." Bro sighed and put his sandwich down.

"I like her. Everyone knows it. It's just..I don't know if she'll date me." Bro confessed.

"Why's that?" Johnny asked.

"Have you seen all her ex boyfriends? Besides Reef, she dated all these famous and important people. I'm just her childhood friend." Bro admitted.

"Yeah, but you're important to her." Johnny pointed out.

"I'm not rich or successful." Bro claimed and sighed. "I work for her dad. It would be weird dating my boss's daughter slash best friend. Hell, it was weird when I first started working here."

"I know what you mean. I've seen a different side of Mr. Ridgemount when I first started working here. It took some time for me to get over the fact that I can't joke with him until after I get off." Johnny empathized.

"I want to date her. I lo..like her a lot." Bro quickly caught himself. The other two caught on, but didn't say anything, fortunately for Bro.

"They already treat you like part of the family. They all like you, so you don't have to worry about them liking you. Also, they trust you. Mr. and Mrs. R like to know that their only daughter is safe. You keep her safe. They know that." Johnny told. "You know that."

"I think you two look good together." Reef added. Bro looked at him.

"You think so?" Bro questioned. Reef nodded.

"Yeah. I dated her for two months. She's a good girlfriend, when she wants to be." Reef ate a sandwich.

"Which reminds me. You sure you're okay with me dating Lo? You two used to date, and I want to make sure you're okay with it." Bro claimed. Reef smiled.

"Of course. I wouldn't be edging you on to ask her if I wasn't okay with it." Reef claimed and smiled. "Besides. I wanna go after Fin. You and Lo make a better couple then Me and Lo do."

"Glad to know you accept it. If and when I ask her out."

"Not 'if', Bro. 'When'. I know it will happen. It's just a matter of time." Reef said and Bro sighed.

* * *

"Is everyone ready to go to Hawaii?" Mrs. R asked while everyone is waiting in the lobby. There are 12 people total going and she wants to make sure everyone has everything. "We're only staying til Sunday, so you're all coming back here before you leave to go home."

"I think we should stay an extra day." Reef stated his opinion.

"No one asked for your opinion, Reef." Mr. R claimed. Reef sighed.

"Your dad still hates me." Reef whispered to Lo.

"I'm sorry. He holds grudges. He'll get over it eventually." Lo sympathized with Reef.

"You good, Bro?" Ty asked his sister's best friend.

"Huh? Yeah. Everything is fine." Bro lied. Ty, of course, didn't believe him.

"You know, you have nothing to worry about. She'll say yes when you ask her." Ty said.

"How'd you know I was thinking about that?" Bro asked.

"Because. I know you." Ty smirked and left to go near his girlfriend.

"Andrew. Is everything set for this weekend?" Mr. R asked his number one employee.

"Yes, sir. Everything is set. Everything is perfect!" Bummer sucked up to Mr. R. "You don;t have to worry about anything at all!"

"Great. It better be perfect when I come back too. See you Sunday then." Mr. R said his goodbye.

"We're off! Come on, everyone. The plane is waiting for us." Mrs. R claimed, rushing everyone out of the hotel.

"Whooh-hoo! Hawaii, here we come!" Reef exclaimed.

* * *

How'd ya like it?  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
Let me know what you wanna see in this story!  
(:


	4. The Question

Sorry for the long update. I hope you enjoy this small little chapter.

* * *

"Oh my gosh." Emma gasped.

"Hawaii is beautiful!" Fin claimed.

"You can say that again." Reef smiled.

"Hawaii is beautiful." Fin repeated, still smiling.

"Welcome to Hawaii!" Lo greeted.

"I''m never gonna wanna leave!" Emma stated.

"How many rooms do we have?" Reef asked Mr. R.

"Four bedrooms. Two double and two single rooms." Mr. R claimed.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Emma asked.

"I don't care. No girls and guys sleeping in the same room though." Mr. R told sternly and glared at Reef.

"Are you sure? I mean.." Reef started, but was elbowed by Lo.

"Don't test daddy. He wouldn't wanna hear it and you'll be sent home immediately." Lo told.

"Okay. So, girls sleep in one room and the teenage boys sleep in another? The two brats can share the single bedroom and Mr. and Mrs. R can take the other single bedroom?" Kelly suggested.

"Yeah. Sure. Because I'd _love_ to share a room with you." Emma muttered sarcastically. Fin patted Emma's back.

"That sounds like a great idea." Mrs. R complimented, oblivious to the tension between Kelly, Fin, and Emma.

"Sweet. Let's settle in and then meet here in half an hour?" Lo suggested and looked at the clock. "And get some food when we're done?"

"Good idea, Pumpkin. Remember. No girls and guys sleeping in the same room." Mr. R stressed and continued glaring at Reef. He started getting creeped out and hid behind Fin and Lo.

"Yeah, yeah. We got it." Reef waved off and everyone went to their respected rooms.

* * *

"This is gonna be great! I've never been to Hawaii. So sick!" Reef jumped on his bed. "Two beds. Who wants to be my bed buddy?"

"I'll take Broseph. Johnny, he's all yours." Ty claimed. Bro and Ty smirked.

"Thanks for hating me." Johnny sighed.

"Sweet. We can stay up late, talk about chicks, and play games." Reef stated enthusiastically.

"Speaking of chicks, Bro. Are you gonna do it?" Ty asked Broseph, who just sighed.

"Sure. I'll ask during this trip." Broseph told.

"Ask what?" Johnny asked.

"Lo." Bro simply stated.

"You're gonna ask her out? About time, Bro." Reef exclaimed.

"You're one to talk." Bro teased Reef.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Reef smiled.

* * *

"Okay. There are two beds and four of us." Kelly stated. "Obviously we need to buddy up."

"I'll take Fin." Emma claimed immediately.

"Okay. Lo, looks like we're bed mates." Kelly turned to the rich teenager.

"Sweet." Lo smiled as she pulled out her sleeping bag and took off her sweater, revealing a Linkin park shirt.

"You like Linkin Park?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. They're one of my favorite bands." Lo stated. "But, this isn't even my shirt. It's Ty's."

"Does he know you stole it?" Fin questioned. Lo shrugged.

"I steal his clothes all the time. He doesn't care." Lo claimed. Kelly nodded her head.

"I still can't believe we're in Hawaii! Thank you so much for bringing us here." Fin thanked as she hugged Lo.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you guys can join us." Lo smiled. Emma hugged too.

"Come on. Let's hurry up and unpack so we can take a quick tour before we meet back in the lobby." Emma suggested and everyone agreed.

* * *

"Wow. This hotel is even fancier than Surfer's Paradise. It's so..breathtaking here." Fin claimed.

"I agree. No offense, Lo." Emma said.

"No offense? Why would I be offended? This is one of daddy's twelve hotel chains." Lo stated.

"Tw-twelve?" Fin asked flabbergasted. Lo nodded her head.

"Yeah, I thought you knew." Lo looked at her best friends.

"I knew your dad owned a lot of hotels, but I didn't know this was one of them." Fin claimed.

"Why would we stay in a competitor's hotel?" Lo asked rhetorically.

"I didn't think about it." Fin rubbed the back of her neck.

"So, why do we have to all squeeze into four different rooms?" Emma wondered.

"People do stay in this hotel. There's no point in taking up all the extra rooms just so we can all stay in our own room." Lo reasoned.

"I guess you're right." Emma claimed. The four girls all made their way to the lobby where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Okay. Now that the girls are finally here, where do you want to eat?" Mr. R asked everyone.

"Can we get some seafood? I'm craving some lobster." Ty held his stomach.

"I second that." Lo raised two fingers.

"Sure. Let's go." Mr. R said and everyone followed him.

* * *

"MMMMM. This is soooo good!" Emma gushed while eating her crab fish.

"This is the best food I've ever eaten in my whole life!" Reef exclaimed.

"I love you." Fin told Mr. R and got some weird looks from everyone. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself." Lo smiled softly.

"The food is just half the fun. We've got plenty of stuff lined up to do this week. We're gonna go surfing, and paint balling, and skydiving." Lo told, listing off only a few activities.

"Skydiving?!." Emma exclaimed. Lo nodded her head.

"I've always wanted to skydive." Fin stated.

"Been there, done that." Lo smirked. Fin rolled her eyes.

"Lucky rich people." Fin muttered and Emma and Reef nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hey, Lo. Can I talk to you?" Broseph asked as he made his way to Lo's bed. She was listening to music and was playing on her computer.

"Sure. What's up?" Lo took her headphones out of her ears. Broseph looked at Kelly, Fin, and Emma and they got the hint.

"We'll be back. Come on, girls." Kelly dragged the other two girls out of the bedroom, leaving Broseph and Lo alone.

"Okay. What's up? Everything okay?" Lo asked nicely.

"Uh. Yeah. Everything's okay. I just..wanted to talk to you." Bro said nervously. Lo smiled softly.

"You're getting nervous. It's kinda cute." Lo smiled. Bro smiled softly a bit.

"We've known each other since literally birth. We've been best friends forever and I..recently started developing these...feelings for you." Bro admitted.

"What kind of feelings?" Lo asked softly. She's starting to get nervous, herself.

"Well..romantic feelings." Bro confessed. Lo's face was turning red.

"Oh." Lo said.

"Yeah." Bro said awkwardly. It was quiet.

"So. What do you wanna do?" Lo asked softly. Bro sighed.

"I..I like you a lot. I wanna see if..maybe we could try it out. Being boyfriend and girlfriend." Bro said.

"Oh." Lo said.

"So, I have a question for you." Bro looked Lo in the eye. "Wanna go out?"

* * *

How was it? I hope you all enjoyed it.  
Please review and let me know what you thought! (:


End file.
